familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Roma
Roma may refer to: Roma people * Romani people, an ethnic group living mostly in Europe * Roma Democratic Social Party, a political party in the Czech Republic * Roma Party, a political party in Serbia * Party of the Roma, a political party in Romania Places ;Italy * Rome, the capital of Italy, called Roma in Italian, Latin and some other languages ** Roma Tre University (founded in 1992) ** Esposizione Universale Roma or EUR, a residential and business district ;Australia * Roma, Queensland, a town in Australia ** Roma Airport ** Roma Courthouse ** Electoral district of Roma, defunct ** Town of Roma, defunct town, now part of the Maranoa Regional Council * Roma Street Parkland, park in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia * Roma Street railway station, a station in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia ;United States * Roma, Texas, a town in the United States ** Roma Independent School District ;Other countries * Mata Roma, a town and municipality in the state of Maranhão, Brazil * Roma, Lesotho, in the Maseru District, Lesotho * Colonia Roma, a neighbourhood in Mexico City, Mexico * Roma, Botoșani, a town in Romania * La Roma, a fossil-site in Spain * Roma, Sweden, a town in Sweden * Roma, a town in La Libertad Region in Peru Roman Empire * Roma (mythology), Roman deity * Roma, term for Ancient Rome People * Roma called Roy, ancient Egyptian High Priest of Amun * Roma (actress) (born 1984), South Indian film actress * Sister Roma or Michael Williams (born 1962), American drag performer and director * Roma or Juliano Laurentino dos Santos (born 1985), Brazilian footballer Given name * Roma (given name), a female given name * Roma or Roman (name), a male given name * Roma Asrani, Indian model and actress in Malayalam-language films * Roma Baran, Canadian-American record producer * Roma Downey (born 1960), Irish actress, singer, and producer * Roma Egan (born 1948), Australian child actress and later ballet dancer and teacher * Romà Forns (fl. 1904-1929), Spanish/Catalan footballer and manager * Roma Ligocka (born 1938), Polish costume designer, writer, and painter * Roma Maffia (born 1958), American actress * Roma Mitchell (1913–2000), Australian lawyer, judge and state governor * Roma Pryma-Bohachevsky (1927–2004), dancer and choreographer * Roma Ryan, Irish writer, poet, and lyricist * Roma Tearne, Sri Lankan born artist and writer Surname * Antonio Roma (born 1932), Argentine footballer * Bruno David Roma (born 1989), Brazilian footballer * Caro Roma or Carrie Northey (1866–1937), American singer and composer * David Roma (born 1974), American television producer, filmmaker and entrepreneur * David Casals-Roma (born 1972), Spanish writer/director based in the United Kingdom * Dominic Roma (born 1985), English footballer * Flavio Roma (born 1974), Italian footballer * Giulio Roma (1584–1652), Italian Catholic cardinal * Jean Pierre Roma (18th century), French settler in Canada * José Roma (1784–1847), Spanish painter * Lisa Roma (1893–1965), American soprano * Nani Roma (born 1972), Spanish rally car driver * Paul Roma or Paul Centopani (born 1960), professional wrestler * Pedro Roma (born 1970), Portuguese football player * Sandra Roma (born 1990), Swedish tennis player * Tashina Roma (born 1986), Australian footballer * Thomas Roma (born 1950), American photographer * Tony Roma (died 2003), American restauranteur Sports teams * A.S. Roma, a football team in Rome, Italy ** A.S. Roma (Superleague Formula team), auto racing team associated with above ** A.S. Roma Futsal, futsal team associated with above * M. Roma Volley, a volleyball team in Rome, Italy * Rugby Roma Olimpic, a rugby team in Rome, Italy * Roma Esporte Apucarana, a football team in Apucarana, Paraná, Brazil * Roma United, a football club in the Cayman Islands * Dallas Roma F.C., a soccer team in Dallas, Texas, United States * Roma S.C., a defunct soccer team in Paterson, New Jersey, United States Sporting events * Roma Open, a tennis tournament in Rome, Italy * Premio Roma, a horse race in Rome, Italy * Roma Masters, a defunct golf tournament in Rome, Italy * Roma Golf Open, a golf tournament in Rome, Italy * Roma Cup, a horse race in Perth, Western Australia, Australia Film, television and fiction * ''Roma'' (2004 film), Argentinian film directed by Adolfo Aristarain * ''Roma'' (1972 film), Italian film directed by Federico Fellini * ''Roma'' (television series), Italian television series * Gina Roma, a fictional character in The Young and the Restless * ''Roma'' (novel), 2007 novel by Steven Saylor about Ancient Rome * Roma (comics), a Marvel comics character Music * Roma!, an American glam rock band * Roma 79, a rock band from San Francisco, California, United States * ''Roma'' (album), 1991 album by Terry Ronald * "Roma" (song), 2005 song by Swedish-Iranian singer Cameron Cartio * ''Roma'' (opera), a 1912 opera by Jules Massenet * ''Roma Symphony'' (Bizet), a 19th-century symphony by Georges Bizet Transportation * [[Italian battleship Roma (disambiguation)|Italian battleship Roma (disambiguation)]], three ships of that name * [[SS Roma|SS Roma]], several ships * ''Roma'' (airship), a US army airship (Italian ex-T34) which crashed on February 21, 1922;). Food and dining * Roma rice, an Italian cultivated variety of rice particularly suitable for risotto * Roma tomato, a plum tomato commonly found in supermarkets * Tony Roma's, chain restaurant * Roma Revolving Restaurant, in Durban, South Africa Other uses * 472 Roma, an asteroid * ROMA, Representational Oligonucleotide Microarray Analysis, a genomics technology * ROMA Design Group, a San Francisco-based interdisciplinary design firm